order_of_the_sunfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
A list of all available species in the role-play, as well as their basic stats, talents, and quirks! If you don't see it here, it's not allowed, sorry! Pony Citizens of Equestria, these creatures have friendship in their hearts and adventure on the horizon! Earth Earth Ponies are known for their strength, stamina, and connection to nature. They are generally found in farms and rural communities, though a few have been known to turn up in the bigger cities! * Choose one Cutie Mark Talent (D6). * Earth pony characters start with a free additional talent: Stout Heart (D6). This talent upgrades a pony's body trait by two points, making it stronger and tougher. * Additionally, an Earth Pony starts the game with Stamina 12, instead of 10. * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Pegasi Pegasi are known for their agility, athletics, and competitive nature. Once a proud warrior race, they know maintain the weather of Equestria. * Choose one Cutie Mark Talent (D6). * A Pegasus character starts with a free additional talent: Fly (D6). This allows the character to walk on clouds, gather information from above, or escape non-flying creatures. (Note that Fly (D6) does not allow you to fly quickly). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Unicorn Noble and majestic, unicorns are known for their intelligence and magical skill. They use their magic to protect the citizens of Equestria, create art, or solve problems. * Choose one Cutie Mark Talent (D6). * Unicorn characters start with a free additional magical talent: Telekinesis (D6). This allows them to move objects around or light their horn to see in dark places. As this talent increases in level, the Unicorn can start moving objects and creatures that are heavier. * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Crystal Pony Crystal ponies are in tune with their emotions, and grow darker or dimmer when they are sad or afraid. They are either Earth, Pegasi, or Unicorn. They make have any talent depending on their race. * Choose one talent depending on your race: Fly (D6), Stout Heart (D6), or Telekinesis (D6). * Choose one Cutie Mark Talent (D6). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Buffalo Proud and noble, Buffalo value their tradition and ancestry. * Talents: Special Skill: Stampede (D6), Thick Hide (D4) * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Cats Standing upright on their hind legs, these creatures are intelligent and adventurous. They hail from Abyssinia, and are a rare sight outside of their homelands. * Talents: Nimble (D6), Rogue (D6) * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Changeling May be reformed or unreformed. '' Changelings are not the best at anything, however they are good at everything. * Talents: '''Fly (D4)', Telekinesis (D4), Stout Heart (D4), Morph (D4) * Quirk: Changeling, choose one additional quirk. Diamond Dog Most love gems and can be found spending their time and energy searching for more gems! * Talents: Special Skill: Tracking (D6), Burrow (D6). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Dragon A dragon's size and maturity is said to be related to their greediness. * Talents: Fly (D6), Fire Breath (D6) * Quirk: Dragon Greed, choose one additional quirk. Griffon Tall and intimidating, their front half is a bird of prey, while their back half is a feline predator. * Talents: Fly (D6), Talons (D6). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Hippogriff An ancient race, these creatures only now have revealed themselves to the word and left their isolation. * Talents: Fly (D6), Honroable (D6). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Lizardfolk Hardy and diverse, they can survive where most can't. * Talents: Bulky (D6), Shrewd (D6) * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk. Parrots Covered in brilliant plumage, these creatures have the tenacity of true explorers. * Talents: Swashbucking (D6), Choose either Keen Knowledge: Navigation (D6) or Special Skill: Piloting (D6). * Quirk: Choose one main quirk and one additional quirk.